Reversed Hero
by strawnilla
Summary: Not everything is what it's made out to be.


is it obvious i love antagonists in shows? yes, yes it is

* * *

><p>His fingers danced on the keyboard as he typed in the report for their successful mission today, the rhythm echoing through the dark room. Sitting on a big comfy office chair, one honestly wouldn't expect to see such a young looking boy working the night away.<p>

But that's the problem. He was far from a boy.

Seledy's eyes narrowed at the sound of the door sliding open behind him. Hadn't he already told them not to disturb him until morning comes? Turning away from the star filled sky, he saw a panic-stricken man in the default black armour of the World Savers.

"What is it?" his voice had a tint of poison. The man straightened up immediately, mostly due to fear. He coughed.

"It's one of the children, Kreisler-sama." Was all he had to say for Seledy's eyes to widen. He shot up from his chair and made way for the door, almost leaving the man behind. "Who?" he asked, trying to make sure his voice sounded neutral.

"Charlotte Rain. She woke up hysterical." The man answered.

This time, Seledy really did leave the man behind.

When the door slid opened, his face contorted into a grimace and he balled up his fists, letting his hard voice boom throughout the room. "What are you doing to her?!"

All movements stopped, the men quickly released the little girl, letting her fall onto the ground. "K-Kreisler-sama, we were just trying to sedate her—" one of them dared speak up.

"Sedate her? Can't you see you're all in lab coats?!" the leader of World Savers cut him off. He raised a hand to point towards the door.

"Leave."

The three scientists made a quick dash for the exit, not wanting to be in the same room any longer. They know full well the consequences of disobeying Seledy Kreisler.

Seledy's face softened and he turned towards Charlotte, who was curled up on the cold ground in her grey pajamas. She was covering her face with her knees, and Seledy could hear the sobs coming from her.

He took slow steps, ensuring he didn't startle the girl. "Charlotte." He called out gently, almost like it was the first time he said her name. She didn't respond, as if she didn't hear him, but he knew she did.

The man lowered to his knees, and softly lay a hand on her head. She looked up abruptly, her eyes widened and pupils dilated. The tear stains were obvious on her cheeks. Her hands were trembling and her whole body shook.

"S-S-Seledy-sama," she choked out, trying to wipe her face with her sleeves. "I-I'm sorry for c-causing commotion, p-please don't—"

"Sshh, it's alright," the man murmured, sitting down next to her. "I'm not mad." He said next, wrapping his arms around her small body and letting her lean against him. A small gasp came out of her, but she relaxed soon enough, albeit surprised by the hospitality the leader was showing.

"You had nightmares about that place, am I right?"

A hesitant nod of affirmation came from her.

"It's fine, everything will be alright, okay? You're faraway from there." He consoled. His hand caressed her locks, which had been turned almost white from the sick experiments that were conducted on her.

Before anything else could be said, the door slid open and Seledy felt the girl in his arms freeze. He turned his head, ready to give a glare to whoever decided it was a good idea to disturb them, but not expecting to see a boy standing there.

"B-Bruce…" Charlotte murmured softly after she caught a clear view of him and the boy looked up. When he caught Seledy's eyes however, he flinched and lowered his head again. "I… I heard you screaming so I…" he stuttered. "I thought… they were hurting you…"

Seledy felt himself soften from Bruce's words. It was natural for the children to worry over each other, they were still new under his care after he saved them. Trust… was a hard thing to build. Moreover after what these children were made to go through. He could feel his anger rising again at the memory but quickly calmed himself.

He'd have to work on them slowly.

The man beckoned for the younger boy to come closer, in which Bruce obliged to hesitantly, eyes mostly exchanging silent messages with Charlotte. When he was in range, Seledy gently placed his hand on the boy's almost pure white hair and ruffled it. He let himself smile, one that had no hidden malice, a very rare kind.

"Have you two tried an LBX before?"


End file.
